Cadence
by Pink Punk Princess
Summary: Book one in the Darleenia series. Cadence Robertson is a spirited young girl, used to having the best life can offer. But things are about to change in a big way, which will affect Cadence for the rest of her life.
1. Prologue

A/N Hi this is my first book so please R&R, pretty please! Hope you enjoy it :)

Prologue

Looking around my first ever bedroom for the last time I recalled all of the happy memories that I had had there. My small

creaky bed which had the beautiful quilt that Mom had made for me, my dressing table mirror where I had spent ages

putting on my Mom's make up so I could look as pretty as her, the toys that I had played with when I was younger. Sure, I

was sad to leave this place as it was the home I had grown up in, but I was also excited as we were moving to our new

house today some two hundred miles away. My father was a very successful businness man for an insurance firm and while

his office was in the city, he was required to travel abroad often for his job. He and my mother had a bit of a strange

marriage, at times they were very distant and wouldnt talk for days, whereas other times they were close and stealing

kisses from one another at every opportunity. Mom had come from quite a poor family, or so Ive heard, and until she married

Dad she lived with her father in a five roomed cottage in 'the sticks' as he called it. Her family were all dead now to my

knowledge, apart from an aunt who lived in Russia where her husband was a baron or something - Ive never met her or

even spoke to her on the phone so I dont know whether I could class her as family. Dad's parents were still alive, however,

Grandma and Grandpa lived in California in a big stately house with acres of land. The highlight of my year was going to visit

them in the summer, we were so close and they spoilt me rotten which I loved. Now I was sixteen years old I could see how

my parents had decided that I was enough for them and so I had never had a brother or sister. All of my friends at school

had siblings and I longed for the type of closeness they enjoyed, however I was happy enough to be an only child and get

all of the attention for myself. Besides, I was so close to my best friend Dana that we were practically sisters. We had met

when her family moved in across the street when we were just six, we were both in the same class at school and it just

went from there really. We'd vowed to stay in touch when I move to Missippi and had both promised to write toeach other

once a week. " We're sisters," Dana whispered last night when I went to say goodbye, " We'll always be in each others

lives. Plus I told you I'm coming to visit! I cant wait! We'll go get some gumbo or something." She grinned through her tears,

and we'd hugged goodbye. Our new house in Missippi was a beautiful white plaintation house near the river, it was a huge

house surrounded by lush fertile greenery. According to Mom we had two acres of land and seen how the house was so

large Dad had allowed her to have two maids as well as a gardener, which she was thrilled about. I didnt see why we

needed such a big house but Dad had insisted, he had quit his job after 30 years of loyal service and was ready to take a

step back from the working world. He had plans of owning a restaurant down south, and apparently now he finally had the

funds to do it.

So what would Missippi hold for me, I wondered.

Would my new school be nice?

Could I start over again and make new friends?

Well I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future holds.


	2. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night Mom shook me awake to say that it was time to go get our flight to the new house. The removal

men had come round yesterday to transport all of our posessions that we wanted to take with us, we were to take a plane

and meet them by our new house at lunchtime.

I quickly rose, showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater which I thought would be the most comfortable for

travelling. I looked in my mirror to brush my hair for the last time. I'd inherited my jet black hair and green eyes from my

mother, and I just hoped I would inherit her stunning looks in a few years time. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed

my rucksack and ran down the stairs to where my parents were patiently waiting with the last bit of their luggage ready to

go. Tears were in Mom's eyes as we slowly shuffled out of the house and into the car, Dad started the car and we took one

last look at the house. It seemed to look like a happy, loved house and I felt a pang of guilt leaving it behind, but as my

parents insisted - it was time to move on.

Four hours later and our plane touched down in Missippi. It was a warm and sunny day and getting out of the airport, the

sunlight seemed to be welcoming us. We got a cab to the house from the airport and drove through the busy city and into

the suburbs, after fourty five minutes we finally reached a small town which was more in the countryside than the city, and

we came to a stop by the impressive gates to what I figured was our new home. I'd only seen pictures of our new house,

actually Dad was the only person who had seen it, and seeing it for real it looked quite different from the pictures. It had

huge walls built all around it to fend off intruders, with the only entrance being through the huge, menacing wrought iron

gates. Behind the gates we saw the truly massive house placed atop of a hill, surrounded by greenery. However, for a

moment the house was in the shade as a cloud moved to block the sun, but it made the house seem forbading and

menacing and sent a shiver down my spine. Then the sun moved and the white house gleamed in the sunlight, I shrugged

and picked up my bag and began to walk up the driveway with my family. Waiting for us outside the front door was the

realter, Mr Lowen, who had come to drop off the keys. He quickly walked towards Dad and shook his hand, they chatted

over the details as we entered the grand house. The house was immaculately decorated by its previous owner who had

recently passed away, the house had been left to her son who had put it onto the market immediately. There were framed

pictures and pieces of art everywhere, with busts and sculptures on top of pedestals. Mom gasped when she entered the

front lounge and saw the authentic persian rug and grand piano in the corner. " I cant believe they left this here, its

beautiful," she breathed, stroking the smooth mahoganey piano and lightly touching the keys.

" I'm gonna go choose my room Mom. Im guessing theres like twenty"

" Actually Cadence there are fifteen bedrooms," Mom said, turning towards me. " I know at least five of them are ensuite,

the others will serve as good guest rooms"

I ran up the marble staircase to the first floor and proceeded to check every room on the first and second floors. They were

all pretty big but I wasnt exactly sure which one to have yet, so I ran upto the third floor which strangely enough only had

two doorways. I opened one of them and looked inside, only to discover an immensely big room which must be the attic.

Strangely enough, instead of being cluttered and messy like any other attic I'd seen it was empty, with wooden floors and

bright windows letting in the sunshine. The walls were painted a neautral cream colour - the place was just so darn clean!

There was a small bathroom adjoined to the room also, and so that made my decision that I wanted this room above all

others. I walked over to one of the large windows and looked out to see the river and the area around for miles. It seems

we were quite cut off, with mainly farmland surrounding us, I could see clusters of houses in the distance perhaps two miles

away or something.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs I turned round to see Dad standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. " So you

chose this one then kid? Good choice - even if it isnt really what I'd class as a bedroom." He came further into the attic and

let out a long whistle as he turned in circles to check out the whole room. " Damn this room's huge, I should have it had it for

myself as a study or something. But if its going to make you happy, young lady, then its all yours." He pronounced strongly,

punctuating his sentence by planting a kiss on my forehead. " I'll go let the movers know where to put your stuff, Mom's

making dinner soon so listen out for the call." He started to walk out of the room, mumbling to himself about needing to get

some kind of intercom set up to save him and Mom from having to yell for me each time they wanted me for something.

I stayed in my new room to oversee the removal men bringing my things into the room. I decided to have my bed placed in a

corner of the room which seemed quite private but had a skylight in the roof. It was my intention to lie in my bed at night

staring out at the stars, which I read somewhere that they were more vibrant and visible in the countryside. Once all my

stuff was in I set about making my bed with the new pink bedsheets Mom had bought me, and of course my quilt, thats

when I heard Mom yell that dinner was ready.

I saunteered into the dining room to find that it was immaculately kept, with a huge mahoganey table with high-backed

chairs, surely enough to seat twenty people. There were three places set with plates and silverware, and Mom had even

made the effort to light some of the candles which were in their silver holders. To say I felt underdressed for such a meal

was an understatement, I glanced down at my jeans and sweater and realised maybe I should have made an effort. The

smell of food was delicious and inviting, I guess I never realised just how hungry I was. Suddenly Mom came crashing

through the adjoining kitchen door with a tray of chinese takeaway food, Dad following her with a big bottle of cola.

" Sit down darling, theres no need to stand on ceremony," Mom remarked softly as she set about laying all of the takeaway

cartons for us all. We moved onto a pudding of apple pie and began to discuss the day and the new house.

" So how do you like your room Cadence?" Mom asked me.

" Yep its great thanks. Its just... no it doesnt matter," I replied, uncertain whether to voice my opinions or not.

" What is it honey?" Her voice took on a nervous tone as she put her fork down and concentrated fully on me.

" Oh I dont know, it just feels strange that we would have such a big house when theres only the three of us, is all." I said

meekly, shifting my eyes to the table. " Do we really need fifteen bedrooms? Are we running a hotel or something?" I

remarked, finally meeting her eyes.

My parents chuckled softly as if I had just made some slightly amusing joke. Then they looked at each other nervously before

looking back at me. "Should I tell her George? We've kept it hidden for long enough now." Mom said. Dad looked at her once

more before he stiffly nodded in agreemet. " Yes, well, you see Cadence.. Me and your mother have decided that now you're

older and I finally had a chance to leave my job that we would focus our energy elsewhere, do what we'd always dreamed of

doing." He said, glancing at Mom in loving way. There was silence as I anticipated exactly what it was they were going to do.

" We've decided to run a sort of foster home for young children and teenagers who have little or no family. Children from

abusive homes who just want to be loved and cared about. Obviously we needed a bigger house than our last one and I've

always fancied the idea of living in Missippi so this place was perfect, and we got it for a bargain as well." He added. I was

stunned, too shocked to say or do anything. Of course I was happy for them finally living the dream but what about me? I

hadn't even been consulted in their plans and now new children were going to be living in my new home, taking all of my

parents attention. I was mad enough to want to scream, but I kept my restraint just about. A silence ensued as my parents

looked nervously to one another waiting for my reaction.

" Well darling," Mom said after a while, " What do you think"

" Um..well its all a bit of a shock really," I started cautiously, placing my knife and fork down on the table. " I mean neither of

you ever said anything about wanting more children around so I just assumed it would just be us from now on. I gotta admit

I'm not too happy about the idea." Both of their faces fell with my last statement, as if they could never see why I would

object to such a plan.

" But..but.." started Mom.

Dad interrupted, " Can't you see what a good deed we will be doing Cadence? All of those children who have not been as

fortunate as yourself to have been raised in such a loving family, they just need a chance. A chance to see that the whole

world is not against them and there are people who care in it." He sighed and reached for his glass of brandy. " But if you

are so opposed to the idea then we'll just have to forget it"

I didnt want to be the person who upsets their own parents, and looking at Mom I could just see the tears glistening in her

eyes. Her face showed me clearly just how much this meant to them both. I heavily sighed and lifted my head " Of course

they need love daddy, your right. Im sorry to sound so selfish, I have no problem if this is what you want"

" Well it all isnt planned to begin for at least another year yet sweetheart so theres no need to worry about anything just

yet. We just felt we should give you a heads up on our plans." Dad said. " For now we shall concentrate on settling into this

new area, getting you sorted into school and getting this house how we like it. Which reminds me, we have a meeting with

the principal of your new school after lunch so make sure your prepared darling." He looked at my face and then reached out

for my hand. "You'll always be our number one daughter Cadence" He added softly, as if to reassure me. We all carried on

eating and my parents chatted about small things like sorting out what home improvements they wanted to make, while I

sat in silence. I quickly finished and excused myself returning to my bedroom. I began to unpack my little knick knacks and

place them around my room, but after everything was unpacked the room was still half empty because it was just so big.

Mom bought me up a drink of hot milk at about 9pm and we said our good nights, I guess we were all quite tired - it had

been an exhausting day. That night I flitted in and out of nightmares. Horrible dreams where my parents were killed and I

was all alone in this big house. Another dream I was on the edge of a cliff and I turned round to see a girl a bit younger than

me, her face was dark (as are all the faces in my dreams of people I dont know) but I could tell she was looking at me with

hate and anger from the way she was standing. Suddenly her hands were on me and she pushed me over the cliff, then I

woke up with the feeling I was falling, falling.


	3. Chapter 2

The day dawned bright behind my pink curtains, and sunlight beamed down onto my face through the skylight. It was only

6am and I knew my parents wouldnt be awake yet. I took my time showering in my new bathroom and dressed in a lace

trimmed black dress and white skinny jeans, before bounding downstairs to have my first ciggarrette of the day. I was a

secret smoker and obviously my parents didnt know about it, I only had the occasional couple a day but I knew they would

disapprove. I slipped out of the kitchen back door and went to find a secluded spot in case my parents heard me come down

and came out to see what I was doing. I glanced round and to my suprise spotted a group of tall sturdy oak trees, one of

which had a wooden treehouse on top of it. Perfect! I headed over and climbed up the ladder, and then pushed open the

hatch door of the treehouse. I gasped as I looked upon the interior of it, there was a small round table with three chairs

around it. On the table was a candle, a few books and a plate with what looked like mouldy food on it. It was quite a

spacious little room but was cluttered with old toys, empty glasses and what random pieces of broken furniture. Instead of

looking like a child's play house it looked more like a junk room, but it would do for my purpose - as my little smoking den. I

giggled to myself as I sat at the table and began to roll a ciggarrette. It was obvious no one had set foot in here for years, I

thought, as dust particles floated around the air and settled in my hair. Ten minutes later and I was feeling peckish, so I

headed back to the house towards the kitchen to see what food we had. To my disappointment there was nothing, the

cupboards were completely bare except for some leftovers from last night- then it dawned on me that Mom hadnt had

chance to go shopping yet. I milled around the house for a couple of hours checking out each room as I waited for my

parents to rise.

Finally Mom emerged down the stairway, stunning even first thing in the morning, wearing her silk bathrobe with her glorious

long black hair loose in curls. She rubbed sleep out of her eyes and went to go into the kitchen then she noticed me. " Good

morning darling, did you sleep well"

" Morning Mom," I replied. "Yeh I guess, I woke up too early though. I think Im just excited about going to the school today,

and also I was thinking - would we have time to do some shopping today? I'd quite like to see what the clothes shops round

here have to offer." I added with a smile. A frown wrinkled her delicate porcelain skin as she contemplated my idea.

" Im sorry Cadence but we've just got too much to do today. Actually the principal had requested that you spend a couple of

hours at the school this afternoon, you'll be starting on monday so it will give you a good chance to look around. Me and Dad

have some chores to do anywhere, most importantly the grocery shopping! Hopefully there should be a bit of coffee left in

the jar from last night." She mumbled to herself as she made her way into the kitchen.

Two hours later all three of us were in a taxi headed for Hambletone, the private high school where I was soon to attend.

We drove up a long and winding driveway lined with trees and there it was - a beautiful building made of red bricks,

enclosed behind white gates. The grounds were green and lush and scattered with old fashioned street lights. Children and

youths milled about the place in navy and yellow uniforms, all of them looking fresh faced and eager to be there. We got out

of the taxi and made our way towards the steps into the building. I briefly glanced around to see a group of about five girls

and boys standing in a huddle near the wooded area on the grounds, looking around nervously to see if any teachers were

around to scold them for smoking. One of the boys was about my age with bright blond hair that glistened in the sunlight, he

looked our way curiously and our eyes met for a second or two before he returned back to conversation with his friends. A

young man of about twenty-five with short brown hair and glasses was seated behind the reception desk typing away on

his computer. He heard our footsteps and looked up and greeted us with a smile. " Good afternoon and welcome to

Hambletone. Mr and Mrs Robertson I presume?" Dad quickly nodded. " Ah, Ms. Winters is expecting you. Please follow me

this way." He rose and began to walk quickly down the corridor towards the east wing of the school. At the end of the

corridor was a door with Ms. Winters written on it, which the receptionist knocked and opened quickly. He showed us in and

we took a seat behind an impressive oak desk, opposite to the principal.

Ms. Winters rose and shook Mom and Dad's hands when we entered, then took her seat behind an impressive heavy oak

desk. She was a tall lean woman who looked to be in her late twenties. She was quite plain to look at, with mousy brown

hair cut to her chin, but I couldnt help think she had a mean, cold look to her. " Well your daughter's report from her previous

school is quite impressive Mr and Mrs Robertson," She began. " We'd be happy to take her on. Of course I presume you've

had a copy of the school's prospectus and that you'd agree we are a highly regarded establishment, our reputation is known

throughout Missippi. The fees for this school year were set out and we believe these are reasonable for the high level of

education your daughter will be receiving." " Of course," Dad replied, nodding his head. " We want only the best for our

Cadence," he continued, smiling at me with pride.

" Excellent then, "said Ms Winters, rising to her feet again. She looked to me. " Cadence, lets take you to your English class

so you can get to know the school and your fellow pupils and teachers a bit, so your prepared for Monday. In the meantime

Mr and Mrs Robertson, " she threw her head over her shoulder to look at my parents as she tried to usher me out of her

office. " We still have a few things to discuss. Papers to sign and such. We should be finished by the time Cadence's class is

over." And with that she'd pushed me out of her office and into the hall, shutting her office door behind her.

The young male receptionist handed me a card with a room number on it and the teacher's name and I headed to the room.

The classroom was already full with students, but I noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so quickly took the nearest free

desk. I drew many curious looks from my classmates, who were surely wondering who I was and why I was there. After a

couple of minutes a ball of paper hit the back of my head, causing me to swing around and look for the offender.

" Er..sorry that was an accident," said a shy looking boy with light brown hair. He blushed as he continued. " Who are you"

I saw that his group of friends had put him up to talking to me first from the twenty pairs of eyes which were burning into

me. " I'm Cadence, Cadence Robertson. My family just moved here and Im starting school here Monday. " I finished with a

smile, hoping to be introduced to some of the classmates when suddenly the classroom door burst open and the teacher

stepped into the room with arms of papers, and looking very flustered.

" Morning everybody, just give me a minute to sort myself out. Please turn to page ninety-two in Hamlet and start reading."

The teacher instructed as he started to go through masses of papers. I put my hand up to request a copy of the book, and

thats when his eyes finally saw me. " Aaah, you must be Cadence!" he exclaimed and bestowed a bright smile on me. He

was tall and quite young for a teacher really, and I had to admit he was very attractive for an older man.

" Yes sir, Cadence Robertson. I need a copy of Hamlet please sir?" I replied.

" Of course, of course," he said picking up a copy and running a hand through his mop of dark hair, then he came around his

desk to me. " I am Mr Carson and it looks like I'm to be your English teacher." I nodded and turned to the page in the book

and began to read.

By the end of the lesson tension had obviously eased in the classroom, and a group of girls approached me as I headed out

of the door. One of the girls seemed to be the leader and she approached me first. I'd learnt in class that her name was

Holly Masters, and she had bright blond hair that she continuously tossed over her shoulder.

" Hi, I'm Holly," she said and thrust her hand out towards me, I shook it.

" Cadence," I replied.

" Yeh, well, I'm having a party tomorrow night as my parents are outta town, we were wondering whether you wanted to

come," For a second I was taken aback - it seemed I'd been accepted by the popular girls already! " Everyone's coming, it'll

be a good chance for you to get to know us and make some friends"

"I..I'd love to Holly, thank you." She quickly handed me a note of paper with her address and phone number on and smiled.

" See you at eight then!" And with that she swivelled on her heel and headed off down the corridor, three of her friends

following her. I was stunned at how nice she'd been, in my old school girls like Holly despised me for my tomboy ways.

Maybe that was it, I was sixteen now, time to grow up and be more lady like. I resolved there and then that I would make

an effort for the party and dress up, maybe even wear a dress!

Mom and Dad finished their conference with Ms Winters and came out of her office looking very drained and tired, as if she

had been talking at them for an hour straight. Which she probably had. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful,but I did

manage to persuade Mom to take me shopping tomorrow for party clothes. She was ecstatic to learn I had already been

invited to a party.

" Its just fabulous darling, " she said that night,when she brought me my hot milk. " Just think - you could be the belle of the

ball"

Thinking about it now, I would have always much rather been a wallflower at the party than the belle of the ball. Especially

the belle of that ball.


End file.
